A jemi pregnancy story
by justinbieberluver01
Summary: demi is a girl that is fun and good then new kids come and they go out and something happens find out


A Jemi love/pregnancy story

N-HURRY UP DEMI WE R GOING TO B LATE

D-OK OK OK IM COMING

N-HURRY

D-(coming from her room)im here

n-ok then hurry in the car

d-ok(gos into the car)

-in the car-

d-sooo who do u like nicky

n-ummm no one

d-no way

n-shut up dems

d-ok ok ok

n-well we r here

d-kk bye nicky love u

n-bye dems love u 2

-in class-

-ok class we have new students

all the kids-ughhhh!

-and here they r

?-hi im miley

?-hi im joe

demis pov-ugh omg that new kid is cute wait not cute H-O-T HOT HAHAHA

end of pov

mb-joe u sit with raise your hand

demi-(raises her had thinking yess)

mb-miley u sit with raise your hand

nick-(raises his hand thinking shes super hot)

mb-ok class turn to page 49 of your txt books blah blah blah

-after class-

n-hey mile umm wanted to no if u want to sit with me at lunch

m-totally

n-kool

-with jemi

j-hey umm demi want to come over today after school or some timesss

d-uhh yea that would be great i guess

(after skool at joes house)

j-soo demi

d-soo

(they lean and start to make out)

d-deepens it

j-deepens it more

(they end up u no doing it)

d-wow that was amazing

j-yeah

d-wait did u use a condom

j-oh crap r u on the pill

d-oh crap

j-OMG demi u arent on the pill

d-OMG joe u didnt wear a condom

j-(shakes his head no)im im so sorry

d-no no its not your fault

j-yes it is

(demi gets a txt from nick)

the txt:

hey dems get home i have a something to tell u something importnant

demi txted back

ok b right there

d-well gtg im sorry so r we like a thing now

j- yes

d-ok then this will b ok(leans in and pecks joes lips)i love u and i wwill take a pregnancy test in a week

j-ok love u bye baby

d-bye love u to

-demi walks home-

demi-wat did u want nicky

n-i have a gf

d-no way who

n-miley cyrus

d-omg im dating joe cyrus

n-omg kool

d-omg kool ok than i am going to v's house k

n-ok bye love u dems

d-ok bye love u to nicky

-demi walks to vanessa's home-

demi-(knocks on the door)hey nessa its me dems

v-ok(opens the door)hey wats up

d-i did something stupid today after skool

v-wat?

d-i did it with joe cyrus

v-omg r u on the pill

d-(in a whisper)no

v-did he have a condom?

d-(in a whisper)no(about to cry)y was i so stupid

v-wat?

d-im sorry

v-its ok everything will b okay

d-how do u no?(crying hard)

v-cuz i just no(rubbing her back)

d-im scared

v-i no i no

d-will u take the test with me next week?

v-of course

d-thxs i love u

v-any time so r u 2 together together

d-(kinda smiling)ya

v-omg kool

d-gets a call)hold on (she answers)hello?

j-hey baby wats up

d-nothin here with vanessa

j-oh i c well than i will leave u to talk k babes

d-ok love u baby

(both hangs up)

d-that was him

v-i can tell

d-well better go love u bye

v-love u to and im here 4 u

d-thanks

-leaves-

a week passsed and demi is going to take a prego test  
-at the drug store and vanessa is with demi-  
d-v im sccared

v-its ok(grabs 5 prego tests)just o make sure  
-they pay and at the lovatos house-  
d-here we go(goeses into the bathroom takes the test and waiting)

v-did u take it?

d-yes im waiting

v-ok

d-(sees the test and starts to cry)Y Y ME!

v-(goes into the bathroom sees the test)omg dems its ok

d-y do u keep saying that(still crying

v-cuz i'v gone through it  
-4got to say v has a daughter named annabeth-  
d-true

v-yes i did i love u u no that right

d-yes yes i do well ill call joe right now

v-k

d-(calls joe)

j-(answers)hello?

d-hey baby umm i have to tell u somthing

j-baby yes

d-im pr-pr-pregnant

j-baby its ok ok

d-i no im a week

j-u no its not to late to get in a abortion

d-(shoked)WHAT JOEY NO THIS BABY IS OUR CHILD IM NOT KILLING IT

j-ok ok

d-well ttyl lu

j-ok love u 2 bye(hangs up)

d-omg v he wanted me to kill it

v-no way(phone rings)hold on(answers)hello?

zac-hey babes wats up wheres annabeth

v-at my moms y

z-idk asking im getting off work i like 20 mins ok

v-ok ttyl lu bye

z-ok bye lu  
-both hangs up-  
v-r u going to tell nick

d-yeah ill tell him today

v-ok well gtg 4 annabeth ok lu bye

d-lu 2 bye  
-nick walks in-  
n-hey dems

d-nicky im pregnant with joes baby

demi pov great I cant beleave I just said that omb

n-WAT DEMI

d-im sorry nick i am plz understand

n-OH I DO IM GOING TO PUNCH HIM 4 DOING THAT TO U

d-no plz(starting to ccry)it wasnt his fault

n-YES IT WAS HE PUT IT IN U

d-yes bu-(got cut off and crying hard)

n-BUT NOTHING IM GOING NOW

d-plz if u loved me u woud understand

n-I LOVE U BUT IDC HE RUINED YOUR LIFE YOUR ONLY 16 YOUR NOT GOING TO B A MOTHER!IF MOM WAS HERE SHE WOULD B VERY SAD AND DAD WOULD MAD U WOULD B DEAD!

d-i-i-i no(crying very very hard almost not breathing)plz

n-PLZ NOTHING IM GOING(storms out the door)IDC WAT U SAY!

d-um fine(runs outside and stands infront of the car and shouts)IF U WANNA GO GET HIM GO THROUGH ME!

n-(gets out of the car and picks up demi)your very light and went through u now i came get that a hole

d-plz no  
-they get to joes house-  
d-plz b4 u do something stupid stop

n-no(moves demi beside and knocks on the door)

j-(opensthe door)hey wats up man?

n-yeah wats up with u getting my sister prego

j-listen dude

n-(punchs joe)thats wat u get

d-stop plz(crying hard)

j-wat the freak man

n-this(almost punchs him again but demi gets inbetween tem)

d-if u want to get him hit me first and i am carrying a child

n-wat ever lets go

d-no

n-(picks her up)yeah u r

d-ugh i love u joe my baby

j-love u to  
d-(calls vanessa)

v-(answers)hey d how did it go?

d-umm not good not good at all

v-really?

d-yeah(hears annabeth crying)well some one is not happy

v-yes i no(yells at zac)ZAC BABY PLZ GET ANNABETH IM ON THE PHONE!

z-sure

v-ok its takin care of i cant think that shes all ready 4 months it seems like only yesterday she was laying in the cradle in the hospetil

d-i no and im going to think that to when my baby is born

v-yup i no ill stick with u all the way

d-i no

v-yeah(yells at zac)ZACY ANNA IS CRYING AGAIN

d-wow ana is very fussy today

v-yeah she didnt eat nothing this morning or yesterday idk wats wrong

d-wow i will take u to the doctors tomarrow if u want

v-that would b great

d-yeah i wonder if shes sick

v-hopfully not

d-i no

v-gtg anna is crying hard love u

d-k love u to  
(they hang up)  
-next day-  
d-(outside vs house)COME ON V

v-(comes out)ok ok ok im hear  
-driving to the doctors-  
-at the doctors-  
the plz come with lil annabeth

v-ok can demi come

n-sure

v-ok

n-(grabs anabeth and puts her on a scale)hmmmm shes only 20 pounds shes supose to weigh at least 30 pounds

v-well she hasnt aten in days

n-well thats not good

v-i no

n-well come in here lets check her heart

v-ok(puts anna on those thingys)

n-(checks it)wow its very slow

v-wat

n-its ok shes sick and shell have to stay here just to be safe

v-(starting to tear up)ok

d-it will b ok

n-yes it will dont worry

v-i no can we leave

n-yes

v-ok(goes up to anna and picks her up)bye my baby see u tomarrow

a-stares at her mother and crys

v-shhhhh baby its ok mommy loves u bye cya tomarrow (to the nurse)now u take good care of my baby

n-of course(gets anna)bye thank u

v-bye(kisses anas forehead)

d-come on

v-ok  
-tthey leave and then they found out that ana is very sick and has to live in the hospital till shes one and lets say that demi is 2 months and ready for her first appontment and shes showing-  
-next day-  
d-hurry v

v-ok

d-ok i cant believe that im going to b a mother and im going to find out if its a girl or boi

v-i no  
-they get there  
n-hello plz come

d-can my friend and my boifriend come

n-sure  
-they go in and demis on the bed and joe is holding her hand-  
n-look it looks like triplets

d-omg they r so cute

n-oh wait there r 4 2 girls 2 bois

d-omg

j-they r perfect

v-omg dems

j-omg

n-ok u come back in a few weeks

d-ok

n-bye

d-thank u

-demi is at her house  
n-so wat is it

d-there r 4 of them 2 bois and 2 girls

n-wow wats the names

d-leah brandon sianna and cesar

n-wow

d-yes(feels 4 kicks)owwwwwwwwwwwww

n-wat

d-babies kick hard

n-i no

-lets say another 3 months went by and demi is huge-  
-at skool-  
d-hey v wats going on

v-nada did u see the new kids

d-oh no not again

v-yeah see

d-omg

s-hi umm im selena and heres my sis taylor

t-hi wow some one is prego

s-sis manners

d-yeah sis manners and do u got a prob with me

t-no

v-take it easy

s-come on and by

v&d-bye  
-bell rings-  
v-cya in class

d-ok

j-hey baby and leah and cesar and brandon and sianna

d-hi i need to get to class

v-hurry

d-hey babes doctors at 330

j-ok love u

d-love u 2  
=============in classs-  
te-ok class new students r here

s-hi im selena gomez

t-im taylor gomez

everybody-hi

teacher-selena sit behind demi the one thats pregnant

s-ok

teacher-ok taylor sit with vanessa o and demi u never told us boi or girl come up here and tell us

d-ok(goes in front of the class)believe it or not im having 4 babys

every1 including the teacer-oh my gosh

teacher-genders

d-2 bois 2 girls

teacher-names

d-leah sianna brandon and cesar

teacher-ok how far along

d-im 4 months and i have 5 more months

teacer-good now r u going to bring thhe lil munchkins here after birth

d-yup i will

teacher=good now lets start

d(goes to her seat

teacer-ok class oh wait vannessa hows lil annabeth

v-not so good she is very sick in the hospetal till se age of 1

teacer-iwill pray

v-thank u

teacher-ok turn to page 40  
-after class its lunch-

-skipping parts-

demi is 4 months and her v and nick and miley and joe and selena and taylor r sitting together  
s-soooo demi whos the father

over here

j-yup and im happy for it

s-i could imagen and nick your ok with that

n-i learned to deal with it

m-i talked him through it

t-wow u guys r weird demis prego with joes baby vanessa had a baby and nick is ok with demi having a baby

d,v,z,n,m,s,j-soooooooooooooooooooo

t-i think its weird

d-owwwww

s,v,t,z,v,m,j-wat?

d-whenu have 4 babies in your tummy you will learn

all-ahahahahaha  
-bell rings-  
school passes and everyone is going to see annabeth than going to demi doctors thingy  
u can come

v-can my friends come to

nurse-yes  
(all walk in the room with annabeth)  
v&z-(run up to the cradle were annabeth is)

v-hey baby

z-my angel

s-thats your baby

v-yes that is annabeth rayn efron

s-shes so pretty

t-yeah she is

v&z-thanks

v-cani pick her up

nurse-sure

v-(picks up annabeth)hey mommas wats up

annabeth-stares and giggles and strechs her arms out 4 zac

z-come here

v-(gives anna to zac)

z-hey my daughter

annabeth-lays head on his shoulder and then strechs her arms out 4 demi

z-here demi she wants u

d-hey girl how r u

annabeth-looks at her then she giggles and then opens her mouth

d-some one is hungry

annabeth-says food food mommy

v-omg demi she said mommy

d-here u want mommy

a-nods then giggles then claps

d-here

(demi notices the time)  
d-crap come on i need to go

v-ill stay here so r u zac

d-ok then  
(they go to the lobby)  
nurse-demi

d-yes can my friends come

nurse-yes  
(they all go into the room and demi is laying on the bed and the nurse is rubbing that thing on her)  
nurse-o my i think your having five babies

d-omg

n-i cant believe it

j-wats the gender of the 5th baby

nurse-its a girl

d&j-yes

nurse-demi come back in a month to check

d-ok

(they all go and then joe and demi are in demis living room  
d-hey joe u want to by a house

j-yeah that would b great

d-yeah how many rooms

j-how bout 3 one for us then one for the bois and one 4 the girls

d-yeah wanna go house hunting today

j-sure how bout right noiw

d-ok  
(they get into the car)  
j-omg look at that house

d-omg love that one lets go  
(they go)  
j-i want it do u

d-yes

j-hello can we buy thid house

salesman-yes that will b 40000 dollars plz

j-ok here(gives him the money)

d-ok we r moving in tomarrow k

j-k


End file.
